


i could really get used to you

by fleurim



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurim/pseuds/fleurim
Summary: in which woobin panics every time he falls for serim a little deeper
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	i could really get used to you

“ruby look! you looked so cute last time, i bet you had many admirers. too bad you’re taken now” serim giggles, flipping through photo album after photo album, pausing after each page to laugh at woobin’s rather embarrassing childhood pictures.

woobin stares, and he feels the heat rise to his cheeks. he doesn’t miss the slight tingle of his heart, and catches the butterflies in his stomach. the more intense the sensations got, the harder it became for him to breathe. so, in a desperate attempt to relieve his symptoms, his hands automatically reach for the glass of water on the table in his momentary panic. 

the attempts to stabilize the irregularity of his breathing and gulping down mouth after mouth of waters proved not to be effective as he chokes on his last gulp, the sudden coughs and ragged breathing catch serim’s attention.

“im fine, im fine” he breathes out, sensing the panic weaved into the older’s rushed actions.

hurriedly grabbing tissues to clean up the droplets of water, woobin feels the warmth of serim’s gentle pats on his back. he knows that serim is only trying to calm him down. yet the sensations only grow stronger, and he finds it even harder to breathe, much less calm the pounding of his heart against his chest.

taking in a deep breath, woobin’s eyes widen as he watches his hand tremble involuntarily. with the other, he quickly grabs a hold of his trembling left hand and pulls a pillow over him to prevent any bit of suspicion from serim.

it is only when he has three pillows piled on him when woobin thinks he can finally relax, his tense shoulders dropping as he lets out a shaky sigh in relief.

“geez i meant taken as my best friend you didn’t have to react that way” serim says in slight annoyance, rolling his eyes and punching woobin’s right shoulder jokingly. 

woobin sees serim’s cheeks puff up, and he smiles as he sees his best friend’s lips form an adorable little pout. 

_ think sad thoughts ruby, think sad thoughts  _

pushing down his urge to smile, the younger purses his lips saying, “i didn’t even say anything. i just choked on my water?” 

“why did you have to choke at that exact moment though? it’s not like you’re actually taken?” serim questions while at the same time casually pouring himself a glass of water to quench his thirst.

woobin freezes in his exact spot. with his head lowered and hands slightly trembling yet again, he can only pray and hope the older of the pair keeps his mouth shut.

“or you like someone.” serim plainly, and rather suddenly blurts out in a matter-of-factly tone. placing the glass gently on the table, his body now suddenly turned towards woobin.

a panicked woobin’s mind goes blank and he concludes he might as well just go insane right then and there.

“or maybe that person is me?” serim questioningly jokes, winking at woobin. his heart starts to accelerate, maybe a little too quickly and at that very moment, woobin feels the nausea fill him, and he actually thinks all the nerves may make him puke.

he raises his head slowly in surprise and he finds himself staring into serim’s hazel eyes. they maintain eye contact for a little while, and woobin thinks that he could really get used to this. a comfortable silence falls and envelopes the pair, and the younger feels as if the anxiety and tension had almost completely dissipated out of him.

yet the more he stares, the deeper he falls and the usually calm and collected woobin feels his muscles stiffen up once again in fear and maybe what was a little too much of hidden affection for serim who remained ever so playful, and he contemplates if collapsing on the spot would be his best option.

_ seo woobin you are so embarrassing.. get it together! _

he pauses in an uncomfortable sitting position as he hears that little voice in his head scream out orders in dissatisfaction.

sensing the way the younger which he affectionately calls ‘ruby’ tenses up at his joke, serim thinks that maybe he’d gone too far with his little jokes and antics, and he accepts his failed joke yet his lips draw into a tiny pout as a wave of mild bitterness washes over him.

woobin most definitely, desperately wants and at this point in time, needs some time to gather his thoughts to put together a game plan of how he would continue staying just friends with the older who was sitting next to him. yet his mind is nothing but an extended blank and this is when he thinks he finally understands what people meant by  _ no thoughts head empty.  _

_ very, very empty it was indeed. _

“hyung.” woobin starts, turning his still slightly tensed up body to face serim

serim dramatically halts all action, and draws in a deep breath.

“don’t scare me ruby what’s wrong with you?” serim questions in a rather mockingly-worried tone, which made woobin question his feelings for serim even more, and even though he loves the man, he at that very moment, just desperately wanted to throw a few punches to serim’s face to make him shut up.

with his palm reaching for woobin’s forehead, serim playfully asks woobin if he has a fever, and if he needed medication. on the other hand, suddenly feeling the contact of serim’s warm hands against his head, woobin starts heating up- though he feels like he most probably overheated as he distantly hears the older pull his hand away in a loud gasp

“ruby you’re actually having a fever i thought you just went insane since you never ever call me hyung!” serim half-shouts and hurriedly presses the back of his palm against woobin’s forehead once again, scaring the living wits out of him.

muttering and clicking his tongue in disapproval, woobin grabs serim’s hand and forcefully yanks it away from his forehead and pushing it back into serim’s other hand.

“i’ll never call you hyung ever again you dumbass.” woobin huffs

“seo woobin! i am sure i most definitely did not raise you to be disrespectful. take that back right now!” 

“no i won’t and what are you gonna do about it?” he retorts

“absolutely nothing! because you’re my baby” serim almost too cheerfully replies.

_ you’re my baby. _

_ baby…. _

_ BABY……  _

woobin can no longer hold it in much longer.

“so serim, what happens if i tell you i like someone?” he finally gathers his urge to ask

“you mean to tell me that you’ve been liking someone all this while and never told me? that’s betrayal ruby! but as long as it makes you happy i’ll support you of course!”

_ park serim really is a dumbass,  _ woobin thinks

“so who is it?”

_ should i say it? _

“ruby?”

_ god. _

“he. he’s just the best…” woobin blurts out, his words trailing after him.

“you need to tell me MORE ruby, MORE!” serim shouts out exasperatedly, placing extreme emphasis on the word ‘more’.

“he needs to be sweet, take care of you, bring you out to eat, listen to you karaoke for hours, he needs to laugh with you when you’re happy and cry with you when you’re sad.”

_ yep that’s exactly what you do _

“the guy also needs to do your projects with you, go through medleys of iu’s songs and constantly put you as his first priority”

_ park serim, do you like me? _

“so basically if he doesn’t fit the bill i disapprove and you’re not gonna date. maybe i should just make a list so he-”

_ screw it. _

“so do you think you check all the boxes off this list?” woobin stares in confidence, yet on the inside hopes his voice didn’t tremble.

“yeah i’m your best friend for a reason” serim replies innocently, and when woobin looks him dead in the eye, he sees serim’s pupils fill up with confusion

“honestly, are you an idiot? be honest. are you?” woobin almost screams

“what the fuck no i’m not what is your problem!” serim hollers back.

“you most definitely are an idiot serim. if not how would you realise that the person i like is-”

“me. yeah i know, you dumbass” serim says, rolling his eyes

_ what the fuck _

“i’m not stupid ruby, also you weren’t very slick i can literally see through you and your little tricks and actions like glass”

“i fucking hate you did you just- PLAY ME?” woobin pauses a little as his brain struggles to comprehend the situation

“kinda.”

serim laughs heartily watching woobin lands a few kicks and punches, and if looks could kill he’d probably be attending his own funeral by now. woobin raises his hand to playfully attack the older again, but only this time it lands in serim’s tight grasp.

he breathes out in shock, and serim pulls a little tighter on woobin’s arm, causing him to wobble as he struggles to keep his balance.

with a little tug, serim pulls woobin into his embrace, and they enjoy the comfort of each others warmth as serim envelopes woobin in a big bear hug. 

“i love you” serim hums,

and woobin thinks he could really get used to loving physical contact.

with a contented yawn, woobin eyes flutter shut and he mutters out a tiny

“i love you too”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> seriwoo fic authors please be happier what's with all the angst


End file.
